Eternity
by Jade Marie
Summary: This is my very first fan fic. I'm using one of my vampires from my own stories with an AAR twist. Please comment


Jade Marie woke up from a dreamless sleep. She sat up in bed and looked over her surroundings. The room was as any other old motel room. It was musty, with dirty sheets, a broken lamp, and a television that refused to turn on. Jade knew this place was only cleaned once a week and hardly anyone checked in. That is why she stayed here. She got out of bed and went to the vanity table. The glass of the mirror was cracked down the middle but it didn't matter. Jade could barely see her faded reflection. As she grew older, her reflection slowly dimmed. Now it was only a faint shimmer as she moved.  
She remembered what she looked like before she died. She was almost of average height, with black hair that looked blue in the light. She had sparkling emerald green eyes too. Jade picked up her brush and ran it through her thick, black hair. Her eye's, now black as those who are changed, were still staring at the mirror. She wondered what people of her time would think of her now. A hunter of the night.  
She looked out the small window at the front of the room. It was night. This brightened Jade up. She hasn't hunted for three days and the bloodlust was very strong. She brought herself to a party a few streets away from the motel. Unlike humans, Jade could just take herself somewhere with a thought, as most of her kind could. The feeling of so many aura's hit Jade as she walked closer to the house. She changed her eyes to emerald green as she approached the door. A trick of illusion only took as much effort as blinking.  
The people in the living room of the house stared at Jade as she walked through the door. She couldn't blame them. The vampire blood perfected her body from head to toe. She was flawless. She gave a quick smile to a guy who walked by and continued through the house. Her aura crackled around the humans as she walked down the hall. Some backed away, as it was their instinctive nature. A human's subconscious still has the primitive instincts to flee from danger. Jade usually shielded her aura from a crowd, but she was being lazy.  
Mostly using her sixth sense, Jade ran across weak pray. He was in a room upstairs. Jade glided up the stairs and into the room. The boy was sitting on the floor, drinking from a bottle. He looked up at Jade and smiled. Jade smiled back and the boy suddenly passed out. Jade kneeled to the floor, and looked around the room. Then she looked back at the boy and licked her lips. Leaning toward the boys neck, Jade opened her mouth, exposing her sharp, white canines.  
  
Jade stood up and licked the last traces of blood from her lips. She suddenly felt a strong presence behind her. Before she could react, a sharp, cold blade was at her throat and her arms were held together by a strong grip. "Don't move leech or I'll slit your throat." the boy said through his clenched teeth. Jade tried to search his mind but he had his walls up. She couldn't break them.  
This child is pretty strong. "Boy, do you have any idea who I am?" Jade said mockingly.  
"Of course I know who you are. You are Jade Marie, one of Kelo's fledglings. I just want to know one thing, where have you been all these years? You don't know how long I've been looking for you."  
"Maybe I've been missing because I don't want to be found. Now, since you know so much about me, why are you still here with a knife to my throat? You should know that no hunter has ever gotten this close without a little bloodshed, or a lot of bloodshed, I tend to get messy."  
"There's a first time for everything." The boy said. His grip around her arms tightened.  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but you are not gonna be so lucky to kill me tonight. I have other plans." With that, Jade sent a blow to his mind. The boy lost control of his grip and staggered backwards.  
Jade turned around to look at the boy. He was a few inches taller then her, with black hair and brown eyes. He was attractive enough that Jade decided not to kill him. He would make a fun toy. She thought and laughed.  
The boy shook his head a few times and looked up at Jade. Wow, she's beautiful, he thought. She stared back and admired the look in his eyes. I guess your research didn't have a picture of me, Luke. Jade's voice echoing in the boy's mind. Luke quickly put his walls back up and lunged at Jade, knife in hand. Jade moved quicker then lightning. "You have to be faster then that to kill me." She purred.  
Luke turned quickly and stopped. He looked around the room but Jade was nowhere to be found. Luke swore under his breath, and rammed the knife into the wooden wall. 


End file.
